


Sebastian's Suggestion

by Obsessivecompulsivereadr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessivecompulsivereadr/pseuds/Obsessivecompulsivereadr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian's suggestion shouldn't have taken Kurt by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Threesomes in later chapters.

Kurt arched his back and moaned as he came, shouting his boyfriend’s name as Sebastian leaned back quickly, without pulling out, in his nightly attempt to see…. _something_. 

Sebastian frowned again, as he’d done last night when the same thing happened, and the night before, and Kurt sighed against the pillow as he looked up at him.   It was getting a bit annoying that Sebastian kept doing this when they had sex, and he wouldn’t tell Kurt what was going on.  It was almost like Sebastian was disappointed in their sex life, but he hadn’t said so.

Maybe he was afraid to say so.

It was beginning to worry Kurt, to be honest.  He wanted to know what Sebastian was doing. 

“Okay, that’s it.  You’ve done that every night for the past two weeks.  Now I want to know what the fuck is so disappointing about me when we have sex,” Kurt shoved Sebastian away from him, wincing slightly when Sebastian’s cock slid out of him. 

“It’s not that, babe,” Sebastian sighed as he grabbed his cock, still hard since he’d apparently abandoned his need to orgasm in order to piss Kurt off again.

Kurt pulled up to sit against the headboard and looked at Sebastian, “Then what?  I’m starting to get a complex.  I feel like you are disappointed in me or something and you don’t want to say it.”

He felt tears falling and he brushed them off with his fingers. 

“Babe, it’s got nothing to do with being disappointed in you,” Sebastian crawled up and kissed him.  “I promise.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t think you’re going to want to hear it, especially since we had that fight over the video thing.”

Kurt sighed, “This again?”

The _video thing_ had been a failed experiment to tape themselves having sex.  Kurt loved sex, and he loved having it with Sebastian, but he had no interest in watching himself on video. 

It had been embarrassing, because he thought he looked awful on the video, and Sebastian knew how sensitive he was about that sort of thing.  He didn’t share Sebastian’s belief that watching himself was sexy in any way. 

He actually adored watching Sebastian in the video, because the man was levels of sexy that were too difficult to describe.  And watching Sebastian on the video had led to a night of incredible sex.

Kurt had just hated watching himself.

He could even watch porn now, without having the steady stream of comments run through his brain about how these people’s families would feel about them doing this for a living. 

But he refused to watch himself.  And he’d refused to let Sebastian tape them anymore. 

He knew it had disappointed Sebastian when he’d refused, but his boyfriend had been easily seduced into forgiving him for it. 

“Tell me,” Kurt said softly.

“Come here,” Sebastian pulled him down the bed again and covered his body, snuggling into him with his mouth near Kurt’s ear. 

He stayed there for a few long moments, without speaking.

“What is it?”

“I’m afraid you’re going to freak out on me,” Sebastian said softly near his ear.

“I might.  I do have a tendency to do that.  Not gonna lie.”

“I want to tell you.  But I don’t want you to freak.  And I don’t want you to think crazy insecure things that will make you want to leave me,” Sebastian replied quietly.

“Okay, I can’t promise I won’t freak.  But I can promise I won’t leave you.  I love you,” Kurt brushed his lips across Sebastian’s cheek, the only part of him he could reach since Sebastian’s face was still buried in his neck. 

“I love you too,” Sebastian murmured petulantly. 

“You sound almost mad about that,” Kurt laughed.

“Shut up.”

“Would you tell me already?” Kurt sighed and stroked Sebastian’s back and arm absently.

“You know how much I love it when you come right?”

Sebastian’s voice was small and muffled, as if he was embarrassed to talk about this, which piqued Kurt’s curiosity. 

“Yeah.  You may have told me that a few times.  Isn’t that the reason for the video?  You wanted to watch me come.”

“It’s not the same as seeing it when it happens, though.”

“You see me come all the time,” Kurt reasoned, totally at a loss about how this was a problem for Sebastian.  “Baby, you’ve watched me come when you suck me off, you’ve watched when you gave me handjobs.  You’ve seen me come over and over again.”

“I want to see you come when you’re getting fucked.”

“You’ve done that too,” Kurt rolled his eyes, grateful that Sebastian couldn’t actually see him do that.

“No, I don’t just want to see, I want to _watch_ ,” Sebastian still wasn’t looking at him as he spoke.

 _He wanted to watch_. 

Kurt felt his eyes widen in shock, when one particular thought occurred to him.

“You’re freaking out.  I can feel it,” Sebastian kissed the skin under his ear and leaned back, adjusting his position on the bed.  “Yep, freaking out,” he concluded when he looked into Kurt’s face.

“I’m not freaking out,” Kurt denied.  “I’m not even _sure_ what you’re trying to tell me, so how can I freak out about it.”

But it sounded a little like something that Kurt would freak out about.

Sebastian watching him. 

As in Sebastian not participating.

“Will you promise to listen without elbowing me in the throat again and locking yourself in the bathroom?” Sebastian glared down at him as he asked the question.

Kurt snorted, remembering that argument very well.  “Yes.”

Sebastian leaned down and kissed him, his hand brushing over Kurt’s face.  He slid the pad of his thumb across Kurt’s chin, and then pulled down, opening his mouth slightly to drive his own tongue inside. 

Kurt loved Sebastian’s kisses.  They were passionate and unrestrained, and everything Kurt could ever want. 

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered as he pulled back, and he brushed his thumb over Kurt’s lower lip, smiling down at him as he spoke. 

Sebastian loved to see Kurt’s mouth swollen and pink from kissing, and the sight often distracted his boyfriend when he was supposed to be talking. 

“I love you too.”

“Okay, please just hear me out.  Without inflicting bodily harm on me.  Without walking out on me.  Without doing that thing you do with your eyebrows when you think I’m crazy.”

Kurt snorted, “I’ll hear you out.  But the only thing I can promise is that I won’t walk out on you.  Bodily harm is still on the table.  And I regularly do that thing with my eyebrows because most of the time, you _are_ crazy.”

“Just listen to me.  I know you have this crazy idea that you aren’t sexy, and I can’t figure out where you get that.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt began.

“Shut up.  You said you’d hear me out,” Sebastian glared down.  “I know I said things that didn’t help that self-esteem of yours in high school.  And you said shit to me.  We’re over that.  But I don’t understand how you don’t see that watching you come is the fucking sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but another glare from Sebastian had him shutting his mouth again.

Sebastian wrapped his hand around the nape of Kurt’s neck and pulled his face closer.

“I don’t just love to watch you come.  It’s almost like I can feel it through your entire body.  Your body tenses for me, and you arch your back, and you just lose yourself.  I want to watch that as it happens.  I want to watch you get fucked, and it’s like an obsession now.  Your body is so fucking responsive to everything,” Sebastian’s voice had lowered and the thrum of it stirred something inside Kurt.

He moaned, and Sebastian smirked down at him. 

“That’s right.  Just listen.  I want you to understand that it’s not just me who could want you.  I want you to know that you’re so god damn sexy that the men at the club ache to have you.  But they can’t because I won’t let them.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt whispered and closed his eyes.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Sebastian whispered.  “And I love how much you love me being inside you.  You get this look on your face, like you are so satisfied once I’m finally in you.  You sigh just a little bit, right before I really start fucking you.  I wanna know if you only make that face for me.  If I’m the only one who can put that there.”

Kurt opened his eyes and stared at him.  He was serious.  Completely and utterly serious.

He pulled Sebastian down for another kiss, “ _I know_ you’re the only one who puts that there.”

“I know you’re freaking out about this, and I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you leaving me.  But I’ve been fantasizing about this for weeks now.  Months really, if I’m honest with myself.  Because that whole video thing was an attempt to get to see what I’m craving, but it didn’t work.  I want it live.  I want to watch you, because you’re so god damn sexy.  I know you probably won’t agree to it, and I can understand why.  I just… want it so much.”

Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed. 

“Baby, you haven’t actually come out and said what you want.  I think I know, but my imagination goes into overdrive sometimes.  I need it spelled out for me.  Are you actually talking about watching me have sex with someone else?”

Kurt cupped his face, and Sebastian slowly opened his eyes. 

“Yes,” he whispered. 

Kurt was dumbfounded. 

He’d assumed that Sebastian’s recent issues were because he was getting tired of Kurt.

“No, I’m not tired of you,” Sebastian frowned.

“Did I say that out loud?” Kurt turned to him. 

“Yes.  Why would you think that?”

“I just….it’s just.  Well, I had a hard enough time believing that you could want me in the first place.  When you started acting like this, I got scared.  I thought you were tired of me,” Kurt said softly. 

“God, Kurt.  I’m never going to get tired of you.”

He sort of knew that.  It was something that he worried about off and on in their relationship, but he knew Sebastian loved him. 

“You want to share me?” 

He was having difficulty wrapping his mind around this idea. 

“No,” Sebastian frowned.  “It’s complicated.”

“Obviously,” Kurt laughed and held Sebastian tighter. 

It was also one hell of a kink for him apparently.  Kurt wasn’t sure he could do this, even though he had to admit that Sebastian talking about it turned him on quite a bit. 

“It would have to be someone who would fuck you like I do.”

“Baby, nobody has ever fucked me like you do,” Kurt smiled up at him.

Sebastian smirked a little bit with satisfaction.

“And that admission just went to your head,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want it to be somebody who wants me too.  I want it to be someone who wants _you_.  Someone who will worship you.   But it can’t be someone who will try to take you away from me either.  And it can’t be someone who isn’t confident.  I want somebody who will take you the way I take you.  Who will fuck you hard and fast, but who is willing to slow down when you need it.  Someone who won’t care that I’ll be inches away from you, watching every emotion play across your face, watching you for signs that he can satisfy you the way I know I can.”

Kurt’s breath caught, “That’s a little overwhelming.  I’m not sure you’ll find someone like that.”

“But if I could, would you be willing?” Sebastian finally asked, softly and with a voice full of longing and hesitation.

“But after that, we’d be just us again, right?  You don’t want the person in our lives permanently do you?”

“No, that’s not the goal.  But honestly, I wouldn’t be against it either.  Not if it’s something you want.  I’ve always kind of been open to the idea.”

Kurt wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s wrist and pulled him closer.  “I’m not saying no.  I just don’t know.  This is big.  This is a trust issue too.  And I get that you want me to see myself the way you see me, but it’s okay with me that I don’t.  I’m just happy that _you_ see me that way.”

He was leaning toward agreeing with the plan, in part because the scenario was sexy and intriguing, and in part because Sebastian wanted it so much.

“If you were to say yes, who would you trust to do this?” Sebastian asked.

“Well, Blaine is out, for sure,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

Sebastian laughed, “His eyes would bug out of his head if we even asked him about it.”

Kurt laughed with him, “No, that’s not why.  It’s because even though he never owned up to it, he was always kind of fascinated and turned on by you.  And I topped him, so that’s another strike against him.”

And Blaine was a little too prudish for that as well. 

“No Dave either,” Sebastian frowned.

“Okay, but why?”

Kurt honestly wanted to know the answer to that one.  He would never ask Dave to do that, not with their history.  He’d feel like he was using Dave, and essentially, that’s what it would be.  He couldn’t do that to Dave.

“He’d worship you, that’s for sure.  But he’s not confident enough, and he’d fall even more in love with you.  And then you’ll feel guilty and leave me for him,” Sebastian glowered at him.

“Dramatic much?  I’m not leaving you, even if you are the biggest pervert I’ve ever met,” Kurt smirked.

“You said you liked me perverted.  That’s what you said the night we had sex for the first time.”

“I’m ignoring that.  Back to the topic at hand.  I’ll only consider people I know.  I couldn’t let a stranger do that.”

“I know that, baby.  I wouldn’t let a stranger touch you either.”

Now that they were talking about it, the idea seemed a little less crazy, and the freaking out part had passed.  Of course, it would show right back up again when the opportunity presented itself, Kurt was sure.

“Nick and Jeff are out,” Sebastian concluded after a few moments of silence.

“Agreed.  It would backfire somehow onto their relationship.  They fight enough as it is,” Kurt replied.

“Well, what about your friends?”

Kurt hesitated. 

He hadn’t told Sebastian much about his high school experiences that didn’t involve Blaine.

“The only gay friend I have that you haven’t met yet is Chandler.  And no.”

“Why not?”

“Just no.”

Kurt immediately began picturing having a relationship of sorts with Chandler.  He and Chandler would get along great, and they’d always have fashion and Broadway and celebrities and the amount of fabulousness would just drive Sebastian over the edge. 

He’d end up beating his head rhythmically against the wall like that little house-elf from his old favorite Harry Potter movie. 

Kurt began to laugh until he was sure his eyes would water. 

He couldn’t imagine Sebastian being able to control both Chandler and him in bed either. 

They’d talk too much. 

Sebastian would have to call in reinforcements.  It would probably end up being Sam, who’d suddenly appear in the bedroom wearing Superman underwear outside of his tights, shouting about being there to save Sebastian from the insanity, only to add more to it himself.

“Okay.  Well, fuck.  We need more gay friends it seems,” Sebastian smirked.  “What the hell are you laughing at?”

Kurt wiped the tears from his eyes, “Nothing.  But I’m not going to start a relationship with someone new just to groom them for this little twisted fantasy of yours,” Kurt snorted.

“You make it sound like it’s a bad thing,” Sebastian argued.

Kurt ignored that.  “Well, we could always consider the bisexual friends.”

“Like?”

There were only two of his bi friends he’d consider trustworthy enough to even think about asking. 

“PuckandSam,” Kurt ran his words together on purpose.

Sebastian’s eyebrow lifted.  “The Sam?”

“Yes, The Sam.”

“I’m not sure I’d be comfortable with The Sam.  You have too much history with The Sam,” Sebastian frowned.  “But then again, The Puck isn’t much better either.”

“But they meet your requirements.  Well, except for the wanting me thing in Puck’s case.  I think he’d be okay with it just because he’s pretty okay with any and all things sexual.”  Kurt reached up and ran his hand through Sebastian’s hair. 

“Look, I’ve seen Puck around you.  And he would be okay with any and all things sexual involving you too,” Sebastian argued.

“So then you’re voting for Sam?”

Kurt bit back a little reminder that just because his two friends were options didn’t mean that they’d agree with it at all. 

“No, I’m not voting for either at the moment.”

“You’re already feeling jealous about it,” Kurt reasoned.

“Kind of.  It’s The Sam.”

“And I’ve never even been with The Sam.  You can’t think I’d leave you for him.  And we don’t even know that he’d be willing to do this.”

Sebastian’s eyebrow lifted again.   “You seriously expect me to believe that either one of them would show any hesitation about fucking you?”

“Well, it’s not like they’ve ever actually said anything about wanting me.  It’s not like it’s guaranteed.”

“We must be talking about two different Pucks and two different Sams.  Because the ones I know eye-fuck you every time they see you.”

“What are you talking about?” Kurt frowned. 

He’d never noticed anything like that coming from either one of his friends.  That was most likely just Sebastian’s jealousy rearing up again. 

“They eye-fuck you.  So yeah, either one of them would actually be perfect for this.”

Sebastian actually looked upset about that admission.

“But I don’t want you jealous.  I’m in love with you, and I don’t want you feeling like that when this is a fantasy of yours, not mine.”

“It’s The Sam part of it.”

“So then you’d rather have it be Puck?”

Sebastian looked as if he was thinking it through, and he shrugged.  “Honestly, they’re both like my worst nightmare.”

Kurt laughed and snorted softly, “So what do you suggest we do?”

“I suggest we decide which is the lesser of two evils, because _if_ you agree to this, they _are_ the two best choices,” Sebastian concluded softly.

“What about what they want?” Kurt asked.

“I seriously doubt either one would turn us down.  But we start with your first choice, and then if he says no, we ask the other?”

“Okay,” Kurt said softly, “but that’s not an agreement with it.  I still need to think about that.”

Sebastian nuzzled Kurt’s neck, “Just think about how it would feel to have him fuck you while I’m touching you.  How he could fill you up while I lie next to you, whispering in your ear about how gorgeous you are.  About how sexy I think it is to watch you.  About how much I want my turn at fucking you.”

Kurt closed his eyes, and he let Sebastian’s voice wash over him.  He could picture it, and he was getting embarrassingly hard just thinking about the scenario.

Sebastian’s mouth brushed over his skin, “Can you picture it?  You letting him inside you, and then you’d turn your head to the side to kiss me, and you’d look at me, you’d reach your hand up to touch my face, and you’d moan about how good it is.  And I could watch your eyes darken, and I’d watch your body get all tensed up as he thrust inside you.  I’d watch how you react, how your body would just take him, because god damn it, you were meant to be fucked.  And it would be so fucking sexy just watching you.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt murmured. 

“Just picture him.  And think about what he’d do to you.  What you’d want him to do to you.  Think about how you’d want him to touch you.”

“Stop,” Kurt protested softly before pulling Sebastian’s head down for a kiss.

“You’d be torn between loving it, and feeling guilty because it’s not me, wouldn’t you?” Sebastian said against his lips.

“Yes,” Kurt replied.

“You don’t have to be.  I’d never let him have you anyway.  You’re mine.”

“You just can’t make up your mind, can you?” Kurt laughed softly.

“I know what I want.  It’s the person I can’t make up my mind about,” Sam reminded.

“Sebastian,” Kurt kissed him again.

“Are you thinking about him?  The one you want?  Are you picturing him kissing you and touching you?”

“Yes.”

“Say his name.  Tell me who you want us to ask.”

Kurt looked at Sebastian and swallowed nervously. 

 

 


	2. Puck

It had been about a week since Kurt had uttered the name that seemed to have sealed his fate about Sebastian’s suggestion. 

When Sebastian had nearly begged for an answer from Kurt, as he’d closed his eyes to the imagery Sebastian had painted in his mind, he’d thought he’d never be able to say the name. 

“Puck,” he’d whispered, and Sebastian had pulled back in surprise. 

“ _Puck?_ ”

“Yeah, Puck,” Kurt had repeated. 

“I would have bet money that you’d pick The Sam.”

“How long are you going to go on calling him The Sam?  It’s not like he was my boyfriend,” Kurt had smirked up at him.  “You didn’t even know to be worried about him until he came out in his sophomore year.”

“Not really the point.  You two fanboy all over each other, and he eye fucks you, so he’s dangerous.  And The Sam will _always_ be The Sam.  He became The Sam when you shot up in the middle of the night and screamed his name because of some freakishly hot wet dream you had about him,” Sebastian had leaned onto one elbow and glared down at him.

Kurt had just rolled his eyes, “Seriously, you act like you have never had dreams about other guys.  I know for a fact you had that dream about Dave picking you up and throwing you on the bed to ravish you.”

“Who says ravish anymore?” Sebastian had countered.  “Besides, his arms are insanely hot, and you know it.  I can’t help that my libido took over that night.”

“Just like I can’t control whether or not The Sam invades my sub-consciousness,” Kurt had pointed out.  “Besides, that dream you had about Ryan Reynolds was much hotter than my dream about The Sam.”

“Yeah, that one was good,” Sebastian had nodded blissfully in agreement, and Kurt had responded by elbowing him in the stomach. 

Sebastian had cupped his free hand over his new injury, “What was that for?  You had that other one about Zachary Quinto.”

Kurt had blushed a little bit, because that dream had been pretty graphic and it tended to make him blush just thinking about it.  But then a second dream had come to mind, as if he’d just realized he’d forgotten to tell Sebastian about it. 

“Oh my god, I forgot about the other Zachary dream,” Kurt had had to hold his stomach as he laughed.  “It was so weird.”

“What?”

“Well, I was Ensign Hummel, and I was having sex with Spock, while Captain Kirk watched us.  Oh my god, he’s _you!_   You’re Kirk.  You’re both so deviant, wanting to watch me have sex and shit.  Oh, why am I just now remembering this?” Kurt had howled with laughter when he’d caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s expression.

“Shut up.”

“It gets weirder.  Because even though Zachary was Spock, the Kirk wasn’t Chris Pine.  He was William Shatner.  And oh my god, that makes you William Shatner!” 

“Kurt,” Sebastian’s warning had only served to crack Kurt up even further.

“Wait for it,” Kurt had breathed out through his fits of laughter.  “He was so dramatic, and he was talking to Spock like William Shatner did for Kirk.  He was like ‘ _Mr. Spock…..is there something_.’ And then he’d jerk his head like Shatner would do, before he’d continue.  And he said, ‘ _you need to tell me_.’  And then there was another head jerk.  And then he’d cross his arms and do that glare thing where he would tilt his head up slowly.  But Spock wasn’t listening to him, and we were just going on and having sex.  Oh my god, I can’t believe I forgot to tell you about that.”

“You saw me as William Shatner?  Was he even the younger Shatner that was like the sex god of the sixties?” Sebastian had looked absolutely offended that he was cast as Shatner and not Pine, and Kurt had no choice but to allow the peals of laughter ring out again. 

Sebastian had glared down at him, “Well?”

“Umm, yes?” Kurt bit back another laugh and smirked up at him.

“You’re saying that to humor me, aren’t you?”

“Umm, no?”

“God, you’re hopeless,” Sebastian had ultimately decided.

“I can’t help it,” Kurt had continued to laugh softly.  “But back to The Sam.  And Puck.”

“The Sam is dangerous to my mental health though,” Sebastian had smiled down at him.

“I know you have issues with The Sam, which is why I chose Puck,” Kurt had cupped his face.

Sebastian had shared a little half smile, “You didn’t have to do that.”

 

 

After a week of near freaking out on Kurt’s part, Sebastian was beginning to have some second thoughts about this whole situation.  Of course, those thoughts didn’t help him now, because Puck was supposed to come over in about fifteen minutes. 

Puck had said yes with a little too much eagerness for Sebastian’s liking, and Kurt had just been shocked that he had.  But he shouldn’t have been. 

Sebastian had seen the looks Puck had always given Kurt, and he knew that Sebastian being around was the primary reason that Puck hadn’t ever moved forward and tried getting with Kurt.  Kurt would deny it, because he still felt like he wasn’t the ‘type’ of guy that would attract that kind of attention.

Kurt never saw the way men watched him when they went out.  He never noticed their stares, and the way they’d bite their lips as he danced, and the way they’d adjust themselves to relieve the pressure in their jeans whenever Kurt would grind up against Sebastian in the club. 

And whenever he brought up what the men would do, Kurt would brush aside his concerns and tell him he was imagining things. 

Kurt _always_ thought Sebastian was imagining that, because deep down, Kurt thought very few men were attracted to him.  He would never tell Sebastian why, no matter how much he’d begged to know.  When Sebastian would bring up the comments they’d shot at each other in high school, Kurt would at least admit that they were a slight factor in how he saw himself.  But he’d mention that there were other things.  Other situations.  Other comments that had cemented this negative self-awareness in his mind.  But those things he would never talk about. 

He knew that part of the reason Kurt was hesitant had to do with the fact that he really didn’t believe Puck was attracted to him.  He really believed that while Puck might have said yes, and did so, it was more about Puck loving sex than about him having sex with Kurt. 

Sebastian sighed as he poured himself a mixed drink.  Kurt had joked that he would need a few mixed drinks in him tonight to break the tension level in his body, and Sebastian had grinned at him.  But when he’d offered Kurt a drink, he’d declined it.  He’d murmured something about wanting to be sober for the entire experience. 

Sebastian pulled him to the side, “Are you really okay with this?  I don’t want you to do something you really don’t want to do just because I asked for it.”

Kurt looked up at him and smiled, “Yes, I’m okay with this.  I can’t say I’ve never thought about Puck like that.  Honestly, I’d probably never say no to you about anything sexual.  I love our sex life, and I love that this idea of yours has been so all-consuming for you.  It’s kind of sexy to think that you are so obsessed with what my body does for you that it’s led you to this point.”

Sebastian leaned in for a kiss, “You’ll enjoy this.  I promise.  Puck and I have already discussed this.”

“Oh dear, that sounds ominous actually,” Kurt grinned at him when the doorbell sounded.  “I guess that’s our guest.”

“I’ll get it,” Sebastian kissed him and walked over to the door to let him in. 

Puck was leaning against the edge of the doorway, smirking, when the door opened.  He looked a lot different than he had in high school.  The Mohawk was gone, and his head was shaved.  It was a look Kurt had told him Puck had only tried out once in school because a doctor had forced him to shave his Mohawk for medical reasons. 

“What’s up man?” Puck initiated a handshake with one hand while the other clapped Sebastian on the shoulder.  “Where’s my princess?”

“I’m not a princess!” Kurt’s voice rang out from the other room.

Puck laughed, and Sebastian grinned at him.

“You’re going to end up in the doghouse before this night ever gets started,” Sebastian, still holding his drink, gestured in the direction he wanted Puck to go. 

Puck swaggered.  That was the best description for it. 

He swaggered, and he headed straight for Kurt when he got into the living room.  Sebastian followed behind him, and he stopped to mix Puck a drink. 

“What do you want?”

“Your boyfriend,” Puck answered over his shoulder, and Sebastian shut his eyes. 

He heard Kurt giggle a little bit. 

_Really?_

Obviously, Sebastian was an idiot. 

Had he really expected to allow Puck into their bedroom without the man making his best effort play for Kurt?

“I meant to drink, tiger,” Sebastian set his own drink down and pulled some bottles out.

“Got any gin?”

“Of course.  With tonic?”

“That’ll work.”

Sebastian mixed the drink and walked over to hand it to Puck before stopping to kiss Kurt. 

“So, princess, I heard that you chose me,” Puck smirked.

Sebastian felt torn about letting Kurt answer that comment.  He would prefer to take Puck down a peg or two by bringing up how much more dangerous The Sam was.  But then, word would get back to The Sam, and Sebastian would be even more fucked. 

Why did he start this again?

“Yes, I did, Puck,” Kurt looked up at his friend. 

The smirk Puck gave him was pretty pathetic, Sebastian decided.  He shook his head.  He really needed to stop being so maudlin over this, because this had been his idea. 

It’s not like Kurt had woken up one morning and decided he wanted to have sex with Puck while Sebastian watched.  He had to get a grip on this jealousy thing, because he’d brought all of this on himself. 

Puck sidled a little closer and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist, “So how are we doing this?”

“Bedroom,” Kurt’s arms snaked around Puck’s neck, “but kiss me first.”

Sebastian stood there, watching them, as Puck lowered his mouth to Kurt’s.  Puck’s mouth slanted to the side, and he just claimed Kurt. 

Kurt’s faint moan was enough to bring Sebastian’s cock to attention, because his moans just did shit like that to Sebastian.  Puck was leaning forward, nearly bending Kurt backwards, one hand wrapped behind Kurt’s neck and the other circling his waist.  Kurt’s hands had slid down to clamp on, one gripping Puck’s shoulder and the other his bicep.  As Puck’s mouth began wandering up and down Kurt’s neck, Sebastian could see the faint blush that was spreading all over Kurt.  Puck’s mouth explored, and every so often, Puck would stop and brush his face against Kurt’s skin, because Sebastian had told him how much stubble turned Kurt on. 

Sebastian was beginning to think he’d given away too many secrets to Puck.  The kissing was pretty fucking hot, he had to admit. 

Kurt’s mouth was swollen and bright pink, and his eyes were hazy when they managed to stay open.  Puck was murmuring against Kurt’s neck, words Sebastian couldn’t hear, but Kurt was answering in whispers, so obviously he knew what Puck was saying to him. 

Sebastian took a sip of his drink as he watched, and he reached down to open his pants, because no amount of adjustment was going to accommodate how hard he was just from watching Kurt get kissed.  He unzipped and pulled at the waistband of his briefs in a futile attempt to make more room, because if this went on much longer, he’d be at full attention before they ever made it into the bedroom. 

God, damn. 

Puck’s tongue had just swept along the side of Kurt’s neck, and Kurt had growled with approval, a sound Sebastian could feel vibrating through his body right down to his toes. 

“Okay, god.  This has to move to the bedroom, because damn.” Sebastian finished off his drink and sat the glass down on the table.  “I need a turn first though.”

Puck smirked as he pulled away, and Sebastian saw him adjust himself discreetly as he turned away from Kurt.  Sebastian flashed him a look of commiseration, and Puck smiled at him. 

“God, that was sexy,” Sebastian whispered before he sucked Kurt’s lower lip into his mouth.  He brushed his lips against Kurt’s softly, making this kiss one Kurt would remember more. 

He cupped Kurt’s face in his hands and his teeth went to work on Kurt’s lower lip, nipping it with just enough pressure to make it swell even more without giving him any actual pain.  Sebastian felt Kurt’s hand reach up to cover one of his, and he smirked against Kurt’s mouth.  He loved touching Sebastian when they kissed.  It was a skin addiction of sorts.  Even fully clothed, when they kissed, Kurt sought out every inch of bare skin he could find on Sebastian’s body, just to stroke it with his soft fingers. 

Sebastian pulled away reluctantly when Puck cleared his throat. 

“You still sure about this?” Kurt’s face was always so expressive. 

Kurt was worried.  But not worried about himself or even about Puck.  He was worried about Sebastian.  He could see it in Kurt’s eyes.

“I love you,” Sebastian whispered.  “And I can tell you enjoyed that, so yes.  I want you to feel so good tonight.”

“I love you too.  But yes, I did.  I wasn’t sure I would.  But that was hot, and knowing you were watching made it hotter.  I moaned for you, by the way.  Just the way you like it,” Kurt’s admission redirected Sebastian’s gaze back to his plump and well worshipped mouth.

Sebastian smirked at him, “I know you did.  And my cock thanks you for that.”

Kurt looked down at Sebastian’s very clearly defined erection, the unzipped pants, and the view of his briefs, and he muttered, “You’re welcome” in the general direction of Sebastian’s crotch.

Sebastian snorted. 

“Come on,” Sebastian took Kurt by the hand and headed for the bedroom. 

He looked back to see Kurt grab Puck’s hand along the way, and he smirked.  He’d almost forgotten about Puck.  Just for a few seconds there. 

When he got them in their bedroom, he shut the door and leaned against it. 

“It’s your call, baby.  Whatever you want pretty much,” Sebastian said. 

“What do you want?” Puck pulled Kurt towards him and into a kiss.  “Just tell me.”

“Can I undress you?”

Oh god, Sebastian’s head hit the door behind him. 

Kurt loved undressing him.  It was one of his favorite things to do, because he’d follow the trail of his hands with his mouth and nip or kiss at every inch of skin uncovered.  It was part of his skin addiction, he always said. 

Sebastian wasn’t going to miss any of this.  He sauntered over to the bed and perched on the edge of it, watching Kurt’s gaze travel up and down Puck’s body.  Kurt looked hungry, and Sebastian knew that look very well. 

Kurt pulled at the hem of Puck’s tee shirt and lifted, nudging Puck to remind him to lift his arms.  Puck’s body was insane, Sebastian decided once the shirt was off.

His arms were strong and muscular, and his torso was very defined.  Sebastian watched as Kurt’s lips and tongue traveled over Puck’s stomach, lower.  He was heading for the thin line of hair that led from his stomach to where it dipped down behind the waistband of his pants.  Kurt’s hands explored all of Puck’s torso, seeking to touch every inch of skin he could find.  He was seated on the bed and Puck was standing in front of him, his head thrown back and eyes closed. 

Sebastian knew that feeling.  That feeling of being completely at Kurt’s mercy.  It was heady, and probably the most sensual thing he’d ever felt in his life, and he got to _see_ it happen.  He was never able to watch Kurt when he was the object of Kurt’s exploration, because his touch felt so damn good that his eyes closed whether Sebastian wanted them to or not.

But right now, he got to watch Kurt in action.  He maneuvered around so that he could watch Kurt’s face as he concentrated on Puck’s skin.  Kurt glanced over at him briefly, his eyes meeting Sebastian’s, and he stared into Sebastian’s eyes as he licked a long stripe over Puck’s skin, making the man buck forward in appreciation. 

Fuck, that was hot. 

Kurt smirked at him, because he knew Sebastian all too well.  And he would bet at this moment in time that Kurt could read his mind and already knew for a fact that Sebastian had just cursed. 

Kurt knew him so well, because really, Kurt owned him. 

Kurt owned every part of him, and he didn’t even know it.  He wouldn’t even want it that way if he did know it.  He’d fight Sebastian to the bitter end to deny that he owned him, but Sebastian was very willing and very happy, to admit it. 

He walked around Puck to find Kurt sucking at his navel, and he was pulling at Puck’s pants, unzipping them and tugging them down just enough to allow Puck’s very hard cock to bounce free.  Not only was Puck extremely hard, he was thick and quite long, the pre-come a tempting sight.  Kurt would spread that pre-come around the tip of Puck’s cock when he finally got his hands on him. 

Kurt moaned again, and Puck looked down at him just as Sebastian did. 

Kurt was biting at his lip, and Sebastian knew that look as well.  That was the _need to taste_ look, and Kurt glanced over at him, as if he was seeking permission.  Sebastian nodded, almost without thinking, but Kurt didn’t have to ask for permission at all.  Not tonight. 

Sebastian looked over at Puck, who was about to come undone and didn’t even know it.  It was really satisfying to know that the smug look that usually crossed his face was about to be completely wiped away by the power of Kurt’s mouth. 

His mouth, his lips, his tongue.  They were gifts. 

Kurt was so skilled at blowjobs that Sebastian felt he had to have done something in a previous life that had saved the world.  Because that’s the only reason he could have deserved to have Kurt’s mouth on him.  It sure wasn’t because of anything he’d done in _this_ life. 

Kurt was licking his lips, and Puck’s cock was reacting, twitching just enough to be noticeable.  Having Kurt stare him down right before he took Sebastian’s cock in his mouth was a very heady experience, so he knew full well what Puck was feeling right now. 

He had to be aching.  He had to be near the point of begging for Kurt to take him in his mouth. 

He watched as Kurt bent to take Puck’s cock in his mouth, and Sebastian leaned over, nearly crawling across the bed, “Are you going to deep throat him?” he whispered. 

Puck whimpered above them, and Sebastian smirked when Kurt nodded. 

Oh yeah, Puck was going down in the most heavenly way possible.  He stood and approached Puck, his eyes glancing over to Kurt before turning back to the man in front of him. 

“He’s going to make you fall apart.  Just so you know,” he whispered, and Puck whimpered again. 

Kurt laughed softly from below them. 

“He will.  You _think_ you can handle it because you’re so bad-ass and you’ve probably had thousands of blowjobs haven’t you?”

Puck nodded, and Sebastian watched the man flinch, a sure sign that Kurt had wrapped those long pale sexy fingers around his cock, right at the base, right where the pressure of his hand was enough to stem Puck’s orgasm from coming too soon. 

“Oh yeah.  He’s going to own you, Puck.  You know how I know this?” Sebastian whispered in Puck’s ear.  

Puck shook his head no faintly.

“I know this because he owns me like this every night.  You think his mouth is heaven when he kisses you?  It’s nothing compared to those lips stretched tight around you.  He’s going to ruin you, and I get to watch it happen,” Sebastian smirked at his own words and moved to sit on the bed to watch them.

Puck’s body was trembling, and his skin had a sheen of perspiration on it.  The man really was quite gorgeous, and he could see why Kurt had thought about this before when they were younger.  While age had certainly been kind to him, Sebastian could picture a younger version of Puck, the old Mohawk still in place, getting this kind of attention from a younger Kurt. 

A Kurt who would have been just learning how to make a man fall apart.

Sebastian watched as Kurt began to suck.  Usually, Sebastian would be where Puck was, head thrown back in ecstasy, his hands tugging into Kurt’s hair, pressing his mouth closer, where Kurt would breathe in the scent and sigh. 

Kurt always said he loved the musky scent.  That it made his mouth dry.  That it made it so that he couldn’t think of anything other than getting Sebastian’s cock in his mouth. 

And now Sebastian got to see that, instead of falling victim to its power.  He got to watch Kurt breathe in Puck’s scent, which was sure to be different than Sebastian’s but probably just as enticing.  He got to watch when Kurt took Puck all the way into his mouth, where the tip of his cock would leak pre-come right onto the back of Kurt’s throat.  Where he’d take it in instinctively, even though there wasn’t enough fluid there to really swallow.

And yes, there it was, the thrust that hit the back of Kurt’s throat.  That one that always made him moan a little.  Kurt loved this.  Loved the act of taking his cock all the way in before the swallowing of his throat send waves of pleasure through Sebastian.  Or in this case, Puck.  He knew just how long to keep Puck’s cock there before he pulled him back out.  And he knew how many times to sink Puck’s cock deeper and deeper into his mouth before the man would come.

Puck moaned above him in desperation, in protest, or in defeat.

Sebastian couldn’t tell which and it didn’t matter.  Kurt wasn’t going to let him come.  Not right now. 

That was one thing he hadn’t told Puck though. 

Sebastian crawled back down to where Kurt sat.  “Do you have any idea what you look like to me?”

Kurt moaned around Puck’s cock, and the man above them rocked his hips forward, seeking more of the pleasure that Kurt’s mouth held in store for him. 

“You know how I said I never get to see you do this?  It’s because you’re always bringing me to my knees.  Just like you’re doing to Puck right now.  Do you see him?”

Sebastian kept his eyes on Kurt as he looked up at Puck, his lips still stretched tightly around his cock, his mouth bobbing back and forth shallowly, not using enough suction on Puck’s thick cock because he was focusing on Sebastian’s words.

“He’s falling apart baby.  Because that’s what you do to me.  I can’t watch you do this to me because it feels too damn good.  But right now, I can watch your lips stretch around him.  I can watch your cheeks hollow out as he slowly fucks your beautiful face.  And I can watch your eyes as you take him in.  And my god, you’re beautiful.  I wanna keep watching you, but I also wanna take his place.”

Puck’s hips snapped forward again, and Kurt pulled off his cock with a quick popping sound. 

“Does he taste good?” Sebastian whispered. 

“Yeah,” Kurt murmured, his voice quiet because Sebastian knew it would be gravely right now.  It always got that way after deep throating.

Puck looked down at Kurt, and the look on his face was of sheer desire.  He was so far gone, so pleasured right now, that Sebastian wondered if he even remembered that there was another man in the room. 

“Come here,” Kurt smiled up at him and held out his arms. 

Sebastian scrambled back as Puck crawled over Kurt, both of them moving up the bed quickly.  Puck shrugged out of his khakis the rest of the way and kicked them off onto the floor.  He pulled Kurt’s shirt up and over his head, and his mouth immediately sought contact with Kurt’s left nipple. 

That was another secret Sebastian had told him. 

Kurt bucked upwards, because he loved that.  He loved his nipples being suck, and bitten, and when Sebastian worshipped one with his mouth, he always used his thumb to slide over the other, his thumbnail scratching over the nipple randomly to give Kurt that extra jolt of pleasure. 

But he didn’t tell Puck that part. 

That move was only for Sebastian.

Puck gestured for Kurt to lift his hips, and he tugged at Kurt’s pants.  Sebastian reached over and snapped open the button with one hand, unzipped and slid his hand inside.  Sometimes, Kurt’s pants were so tight that his own erection made it impossible to get the pants off.  He tugged Kurt’s cock out, through his briefs, palming it and squeezing gently, before he looked back at Puck.  “Now.”

Puck pulled at the jeans again, and they came down without any effort at all.  “Ah.  So there’s a secret Kurt jeans removal technique,” Puck replied. 

Kurt giggled and shimmied out of his briefs, dislodging Sebastian’s hand from his cock as he did. 

Sebastian glared down at him.

“Sorry, baby,” Kurt replied as he pulled Sebastian down for a kiss. 

“Hey, back off,” Puck grumbled.  “You get him all the time.  This is my one night.”

“Stop whining,” Sebastian rolled his eyes as he sat back.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Puck breathed. 

Sebastian looked down, not really needing to confirm what he already knew, but to admire the view Puck was getting.  Kurt was sprawled out, one arm flung above his head, bent at the elbow.  The other arm holding tight onto Sebastian.  His torso was perfection, the skin all pale and hairless and covered with goosebumps because the air in the too cold room always affected him this way.  Making his skin more sensitive to everything. 

Touches, tastes.  Everything.

His hair was a mess, from where Puck had tugged at it while Kurt was sucking him, and his eyes were nearly closed.  He stared up at Puck from under the heavy lids as Puck’s eyes devoured him. 

His legs were open, and Puck had kneeled between them.  Sebastian reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube and a condom.  Or two. 

Sebastian wasn’t sure if Puck would be able to make it to round two.  But if he did, there was a reward for him, because Kurt loved how stretched and open he felt the second time around.  He loved it when Sebastian continued to finger him after they’d both come.  He loved it when Sebastian kept doing it until his own cock was ready to go again, and then he’d slip inside again, and Kurt would nearly scream from the overstimulation. 

“Massage him first,” Sebastian said softly, reaching over to get the body oil he’d left out.  “He loves that.”

Kurt moaned, and that sound was pure sexual anticipation. 

He loved getting massaged, and Sebastian loved doing it to him.  The oil helped his hands slide over Kurt’s muscles, kneading any tense areas away and stimulating him more than Kurt could really take before he would beg and plead for release. 

He poured a thin stream of oil into Puck’s hands and then dripped it up and down’s Kurt’s legs.  He poured a little into his hand, because he was going to soon need it, and then he dribbled more over Kurt’s torso and his arms. 

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him before he sat back to watch.  

Puck rubbed his hands together and then he slid them up Kurt’s long gorgeous legs.  The sparse hair on his body provided some friction for Puck’s fingers, but not much.  And he stroked and kneaded Kurt’s thighs until he was writhing on the bed, almost begging but not quite yet. 

Kurt could always last a little bit longer before he was moaning Sebastian’s name and begging to be fucked. 

Puck’s hands followed long trails up and down Kurt’s legs, before he slid them up and over his hips, flaring his fingers out so that they trailed over Kurt’s cock, making him buck upward and curse. 

Kurt always trimmed the hair around his cock, and it was almost a vee shape, ending right at the base of his cock.  Puck’s fingers trailed through it, and Kurt moaned again, and Sebastian ached to be the one making Kurt writhe with pleasure. 

He had been so hard for so long, his own cock leaking just enough pre-come to really warn him that he needed to do something to ease the ache.  He began stroking himself, imagining that his own hand was Kurt’s.  That the man he loved was the one providing his pleasure too. 

Puck straddled Kurt’s legs as he moved up his body, kneading his sides and flaring his fingers again to stimulate every nerve ending that he could reach.  His hands spread across Kurt’s chest, fingers grazing his nipples again. 

Kurt had to be loving this.

This was exactly how he loved being rubbed down, and it was because Sebastian had spilled this little secret too.

Puck slid his hands down Kurt’s arms, kneading gently as he pressed firmly into his muscles, his fingers drawing patterns over his skin.  Puck finished rubbing Kurt’s body, and then he traced his fingers down Kurt’s stomach back to his cock again.  He slid his fingers upwards, on the underside of Kurt’s cock, lightly teasing the hardness that had to be killing Kurt. 

“On your stomach,” Puck murmured, his voice raspy.

Kurt complied, but not before saying, “But when you fuck me, I want to be on my back.  Sebastian can see me better that way.”

And Sebastian moaned, pumping himself harder.  He was going to come before Puck ever got inside Kurt.

“Does it feel like when I massage you?” Sebastian growled.

“Almost, but not quite,” Kurt replied softly. 

He lay down on his stomach, and Sebastian took the oil and dripped lines of it all over his back and ass.  Then he poured a trail of it down the back of each thigh.  He added more to the backs of Kurt’s arms, and he couldn’t resist sliding his own hand into the liquid, smearing it over Kurt’s body, before he returned his attention back to his own cock. 

Puck’s hands were strong, and he seemed to enjoy massaging as much as the person who received it.  His face was one of determination, and pure lust, but he concentrated on what he was doing, intent on providing Kurt with the most pleasure he could.

Sebastian had let it slip during their talk that Kurt still had some doubts about his own sexiness.  Doubts that maybe Puck would be willing to help him out with. 

Puck straddled Kurt’s ass, his own erection sliding right at the crease of Kurt’s ass cheeks.  He ran his hands upwards, from his ass to his shoulders and kneaded gently, to ease any aches as well as turn him on.  Kurt had positioned himself so that his head was leaning on his arms, and Sebastian knew that was how he liked to fall asleep when he napped. 

Puck’s hands worked over the skin and muscle of Kurt’s biceps, and then his forearms, before flaring his fingers again, his thumbs working on the muscles along Kurt’s spine.  He really knew what he was doing, because Sebastian could practically see all the tension draining from Kurt’s body. 

Sebastian watched as Puck grimaced when his cock grazed against Kurt’s skin. 

“Do it.  You know you want to.”

Puck glanced over at him, before he leaned forward slightly, grinding his cock against Kurt’s ass, right at the crease.  Puck slipped a hand over his cock to provide more pressure and friction as he thrust shallowly to ease some of the ache. 

“Not too much.  Not if you’re going to fuck him,” Sebastian said, knowing full well that he had no right to talk since he was allowed to jerk himself until he came while Puck had to save himself for a little while longer. 

Puck glared at him silently.

“I know.  I’m a condescending little fucker who can get off any time I want to.  I own that.”

Kurt laughed at both of them, before the feel of Puck’s hands on him had him moaning again. 

Puck stopped rocking back and forth against him, and he slid down to massage Kurt’s legs.  He ran his fingers over Kurt’s ass, kneading it and pulling the cheeks apart gently, only to groan when he saw the pinkness between them. 

His goal.

Sebastian closed his eyes, because without moving, he knew what Puck was seeing.  The puckered skin, the firmness.  The pertness.  The perfection that was Kurt Hummel’s ass.

Puck groaned, but he was stalwart enough to finish the massage.  Sebastian watched as Kurt moved his hips, lifting them slightly because his cock had to be aching and so hard and so ready for release. 

Sebastian finished himself off because he wanted to be able to pay attention to Kurt’s body.  He wiped his own release on the bed sheets, and he slipped closer, sliding down the bed so he would be within touching distance.

Puck sat back and Sebastian nudged Kurt.  “Ready baby?”

“Oh yes,” Kurt murmured. 

He turned on to his back and his legs opened again, almost automatically.  Puck held his hands out and Sebastian gave him enough lube to get Kurt very well prepared. 

Watching everything tonight had been perfect, but this was what Sebastian had been waiting for.  He planned to give Kurt a running commentary on how gorgeous he looked while he was getting fucked.  And he planned for it to be his own name that Kurt screamed when he finally came. 

He knew that was selfish. 

He didn’t care. 

Kurt was his. 

Kurt spread his legs wider, and he nodded his head at Puck to give him permission to begin.  Puck slid one finger gently inside, and Sebastian leaned over to watch as Kurt’s body adjusted.  The sight was absolutely stunning.  His hole was just taking Puck’s finger, letting it inside with little resistance, because the massage had relaxed him so much.  His entire lower body was almost too relaxed, as if Kurt had no energy left to even lift his legs for Puck. 

Puck bit his lip, and Sebastian decided to watch him, wondering if that was the look Sebastian had on his face when he was the one fingering Kurt. 

Did he bite his lip that way?  Did he suck in a breath when his finger eased so far inside that Kurt’s body trembled?  Did he stare down at Kurt with the same look of lust?

Or were his looks different?

“Baby,” Sebastian whispered at Kurt’s ear.  “Look at him.  When I have my fingers inside you, do I look at you like that?”

Kurt moaned but turned his head up to look at Puck.

“No,” he whispered. 

“No?”

“No,” Kurt repeated. 

Hmmm.  “It would seem that I’d look at you like that.  Like I can’t get enough of you.”

Kurt pulled Sebastian close, and he turned his head so that his lips hovered at Sebastian’s ear. 

“You look different because you make love to me.  He’s going to fuck me,” he whispered.

Sebastian leaned down to kiss him.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

At some point in their whispered conversation, Puck had begun using another finger to stretch him.  The slide of his fingers in and out was slow and determined, and Sebastian took a few moments to just watch as Kurt’s body accepted him, welcomed him. 

He slid down the bed, positioning himself next to Kurt, and drew him into a kiss. 

“Just wait baby.  It’ll be so worth it,” Sebastian murmured into his ear.  “He’s so thick and so long.  But also different from me.  You’re going to come so hard, soon.  Just be patient.”

Kurt’s head thrashed back and forth, and he babbled sounds and half-words Sebastian couldn’t recognize.  Puck continued, and apparently he’d moved onto three fingers, because there was a sinful throaty response that spilled from Kurt’s mouth. 

Sebastian looked down at Puck and motioned for him to crook his fingers in a certain way, and when Puck complied, Kurt’s body arched up off the bed.

“Oh god!” Kurt’s shout led to the return of Puck’s self-satisfied smirk. 

“So that’s how you come undone,” Puck replied as he repeated the motion, forcing Kurt up off the bed again. 

Sebastian moved his mouth closer to Kurt’s ear, “Guess what I see.  Your long legs, so gorgeous and open, are all tensed up.  This is something I don’t get to see because those legs are usually wrapped around me.  He made your toes curl just now.  And you can’t deny it.  I saw it happen.  I saw your thighs tense, and you nearly kicked him off the bed.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt moaned.  “ _Shut.  Up_.”

Puck and Sebastian both responded with a laugh. 

“Nope.  Not going to shut up.  And just for that,” Sebastian nodded at Puck, who repeated the motion, making Kurt arch his back up off the bed again.  “There.  You deserved that.”

Puck continued stretching him slowly, and then when he was satisfied that Kurt was ready for him, he reached for the condom on the bed.  He tore it open with his mouth because his hands were still covered in oil and now lube, and there was no way he could have managed otherwise.  Sebastian leaned over and helped him roll on the condom when the slide of Puck’s hands became too difficult. 

“When you get completely inside him, you need to stop.”

Kurt moaned, and Sebastian smirked down at him. 

“Why?”

“Because he loves it.  He loves it when I fill him up completely.  He makes me stop, because he loves the stretch as he adjusts, and he loves the feel of a cock completely inside him.  You have to stop, because if you don’t, he’ll make you pay.”

Kurt snorted when Puck laughed at Sebastian’s words.

“You think I’m kidding.  I _am_ you Puck.  You and I are more alike than you think.  I’ll bet when you’re with a guy, you always top, don’t you?  You don’t have to answer.  You and I like to top because we like control.  We like to be in charge of when we come and how we come and how many times we come, and we love the feel of a tight hole wrapped around us, right?”

Kurt began stroking his leg as he talked to Puck.  He glanced down to find Kurt staring up at him, and then he turned back to Puck. 

Puck’s eyes were hazy, and his lips plump and wet.  He’d been licking them again, probably at the sight of Kurt lying there waiting for him.

“The reason you want him so much is because you know he can take all that away.  And he will.  You’ll end up doing anything he says.  When he says it.  And exactly how he wants it.  Because deep down, _that’s_ what you’re looking for.  You don’t want to be in charge, but being in charge is safer.  It’s cleaner.  Less messy.  Less emotional.  But you know what?  You’ll give all that up the moment you look down into his eyes.  Because he’ll completely own you, and you’ll do anything he asks because of it.”

Puck whimpered again, and Kurt’s voice broke the tension. 

“Sebastian?”

“Yeah baby?” Sebastian asked without taking his eyes off Puck.

“Stop taunting him and come here.”

“I’m not taunting him, baby.  Just helping you break him.”

Puck’s next whimper was quite pitiful, to be honest, and Sebastian’s laugh reverberated in the room.  

“Puck?” Kurt said softly.

And Sebastian watched as his prediction came true.  Puck looked down at him, and his face lost all resolve.  He stared at Kurt like he’d give the man anything in the world. 

Sebastian sighed. 

This one would end up trouble for him. 

“Yeah, baby?” Puck asked him.

“Don’t listen to him.  Come on,” Kurt opened his legs further.  “Show him you can beat me.”

Sebastian’s laughter burst out again, “It won’t happen Puck.  That’s how he sucks you in, literally.”

Puck pressed his fingers inside Kurt one last time and pulled out, before putting his hand at the base of his cock to ease himself inside. 

Sebastian was waiting for it.  The slight sob.  The sigh.  The sound Kurt made when Sebastian was buried deep inside him.  This was what he was waiting for.  The chance to see if Puck could make him sound like that.  Feel like that. 

Kurt arched his back and reached for Sebastian, who allowed Kurt to have his hand.  He refused to miss this.  He slid down to watch from the side when Puck sank deeper, pulling a moan out of Kurt. 

“Go on,” Sebastian encouraged him.  “He’s fine.”

Puck sank another inch deeper, and he was the one moaning this time, “God he’s so tight.”

“I know.  Go further.  Before you stop.”

Puck groaned and pulled at Kurt’s hips, adjusting the spread of his legs as he pressed deeper, his actions forcing Kurt to arch and moan and call out his name. 

When he was finally buried to the hilt, so to speak, Kurt moaned out, “Wait.”

And Puck waited. 

It was killing him, Sebastian could tell.  But he was waiting. 

“Just feel that.  Feel how he squeezes you, and how the heat just consumes you, and you want to slam into him so hard right now don’t you?” Sebastian whispered up at him.

“God yes,” Puck managed.

“You can’t though.  He hasn’t given you permission.  And he won’t till he gets this.  Look at his face.”

Puck looked down, and Sebastian glanced up to see Kurt with his eyes closed, his mouth forming a sweet half-smile.  His hands were fisted in the sheets, and he was breathing heavily. 

“God, you are so fucking gorgeous Kurt,” Puck murmured.

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at him, “Okay for that, you can move now.  But I want you to thrust some and then pull out completely.  About five times.”

“God,” Puck lifted his hand to wipe sweat from his brow.  “You’re going to kill me.”

“Told you so,” Sebastian replied smugly. 

“Why five times?” Puck’s voice was husky and nearly broken.

“Because I want to compare something.  I want you to fuck me, and then I want Sebastian to, for just a few minutes.  To see what he’s talking about.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian began preparing his own cock, applying a condom and lube quickly so that he’d be ready. 

“Don’t worry.  You get to have me back,” Kurt reached out and stroked Puck’s hand. 

Puck nodded, and apparently he’d decided if his first strokes were numbered, they were going to be slow enough to mean something to Kurt.  He pulled out until the tip of his cock slipped out, and then he entered Kurt slowly again.  His strokes were long and very deep, and Kurt was murmuring below him, _yesses_ and _oh gods_ falling freely from his mouth.  When his allotted thrusts were over, Puck pulled out reluctantly and held the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming.

“Hurry the fuck up,” Puck muttered at him.

Kurt snorted, and he gestured for Sebastian to take his place.  “Show him baby.”

“Show him what?”

“He knows how to fuck.  But show him how to fuck _me_ ,” Kurt breathed. 

“God damn fucking hell,” Puck’s voice sounded behind him. 

Sebastian grinned back at him, “Told you.  Told you he’d break you.” 

He slid his own cock into Kurt with a slow steady press, and he waited for the sound when he was fully inside him. 

There it was.  That little hiccup of breath, almost a sob, that came when Sebastian had filled him. 

“There it is,” Sebastian grinned. 

“Told you.”

“I know.”

“Now fuck me before Puck loses it over there.  Five thrusts only.  Not fair otherwise,” Kurt leaned up and kissed him softly.

“God damn fucking shit, what the hell kind of situation did I get into?” Puck was muttering behind him. 

“Puck, stop,” Kurt chastised.  “There’s no need for that kind of language.”

Sebastian grinned, because his Kurt, the one in control, the one who brought Sebastian to his knees nightly, had just taken another man down right in front of him. 

Puck would do anything he said from this point on.

“Okay, sorry baby,” Puck replied. 

Sebastian made his thrusts quick and hard, because Kurt’s theory had already been proven.  Only Sebastian had pulled that sound out of him, and Puck had no idea what was even going on, so there’d be no hurt feelings or slights afterwards.  He pulled out with a moan, and Kurt arched his back as if to follow him, to prevent Sebastian’s cock from leaving his body. 

"Now watch,” Kurt’s voice was siren-like, and Sebastian sat stiffly, hand on his cock as Puck slid back inside Kurt.

He was using one long pale finger to beckon Puck to him.

Kurt nodded for Puck to begin, and he slid his hands over Puck’s arms, down his forearms where the perspiration had covered him.  His back was arched, and his legs were even more open than seemed possible.  Puck slid back inside him, burying himself as deep as he could go with a broken moan. 

And then he stopped.  Without being told. 

Sebastian smirked at him, wondering if Puck realized he’d just deferred all the power over to Kurt yet again. 

“Come on,” Kurt encouraged, “do it.”

And with the words giving permission, Puck’s hips began snapping back and forth, driving himself deeply into Kurt.  Their skin slapped together, and the sound mixed with the cursing that spilled out of Kurt’s mouth.  Puck’s grunts and shouts of ‘ _fuck_ ’ and ‘ _shit_ ” went unnoticed by Kurt this time. 

Sebastian pressed down on the base of his cock, stemming further problem, because he wanted round two and he was determined to be able to engage in round two after watching this. 

Kurt’s legs were fantastic, he decided.  As Puck slammed back and forth into him, Kurt’s legs had surrounded him, and his feet were curving, toes literally curled in pleasure again.  His thighs were clenching around Puck’s waist, loosening only when Puck thrust inside again.  His hips were lifted, helping Puck to drive himself into him. 

“Oh god, yes,” Kurt moaned when Puck used one hand to grab his unattended cock. 

“So fucking good,” Puck muttered as he continued to thrust inside him with an unsteady rhythm, the slapping of their hips together the loudest sound in the room.  “God damn, Kurt.”

“More,” Kurt arched and began rocking his own hips, in tandem with Puck’s thrusting.  “More,” he demanded again. 

Sebastian just watched, Kurt’s response so primal. 

He could tell Puck was becoming a little tired, from the strength needed to keep Kurt in the position he wanted and the force of the thrusting. 

He was slowing, but his thrusts were just as hard.  Sebastian leaned over and brushed Puck’s hand away from Kurt’s cock.  “I’ll do this part.  You handle the rest.”

Puck nodded and returned his hand to Kurt’s hips to readjust the angle, and Sebastian began pumping his hand up and down Kurt’s cock, squeezing slightly and murmuring in Kurt’s ear. 

“You’re wearing him out baby.  He’s broken.  Can he come now?”

“Y-yes,” Kurt stuttered.  “But then you get me right?”

“Yes, baby.  Then I get you.  I know how much you love round two.”

“What the fuck?” Puck muttered.  “Round two?”

“Just fuck him,” Sebastian replied. 

He continued working Kurt’s cock, the slide of his hands steady and firm.  He knew exactly what to do to make Kurt come apart, but he was supposed to be watching. 

“Can you take over baby?” Sebastian took one of Kurt’s hands and arranged it so that he could take over working his own cock while Sebastian sat back to enjoy Kurt finishing Puck off. 

Kurt began pumping himself, in the habitual manner that focused on getting off rather than showing off his body for Sebastian.  His strokes were cruel and hard, and in no time Kurt was coming over his hand, Sebastian looking his body up and down while he came to see the changes overcome him. 

Puck came at the sight of Kurt’s release, and he grunted as he spilled himself into the condom.  He thrust slowly, but firmly, working the remainder of his orgasm out. 

Kurt grinned up at him and held out his arms for Puck. 

Puck fell forward, almost crushing him, and Kurt cuddled him as Puck wrapped one arm around his waist. 

“God damn, that was amazing,” Puck said softly. 

“Thank you, Puck,” Sebastian said.

“You are so fucking welcome.  Any fucking time.  Like literally,” Puck replied. 

“Can you get off me, Puck?  Sebastian’s turn.”

“Shit.  How can you even have enough energy for this?”

“He doesn’t just have enough energy.  I can make him come again.”

“Bullshit.”

“Sebastian, stop grandstanding and get that cock in me right now,” Kurt pulled him down for a kiss. 

“Yes, sir.”

Puck smirked at him, but Sebastian didn’t care. 

Kurt was the boss, and what he said is what Sebastian did.  He wasn’t ashamed to admit it. 

He slid back home, inside Kurt’s body, and he stroked Kurt’s cheek when the overstimulation caused him to flinch a little. 

“You okay?”

“Always,” Kurt murmured. 

Sebastian fucked into him slowly, deeply, exactly the way Kurt loved it.  If he fucked him quickly, the sensation was too much, almost painful.  But if went slowly, and he drove deep enough and angled correctly, something he’d mastered by now, Kurt could come again, even if the release wasn’t much. 

Puck leaned over and kissed Kurt, using his tongue to mimic the actions of Sebastian’s body on him. 

“Hmmm,” Kurt moaned into the kiss. 

Sebastian continued to fuck into him.  The strokes so slow that Sebastian thought he’d never get enough friction to come.  But his coming wasn’t even the point anymore.

He was going to prove to Puck that he could get Kurt to come again. 

“Oh yes,” Kurt reached out a hand to pull him down, but it fell uselessly to his side. 

He palmed Kurt’s cock as he thrust into him, and the movements became a little quicker.  He stroked over and over, as he thrust inside, and after a few moments of too good overstimulation, Kurt came again, the release a very small amount. 

“Fuck,” Puck’s voice was almost admiring. 

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Fuck, I love both of you.”

Kurt snorted, “We love you too Puck.  Now can I sleep?”

 

 

 

 


	3. Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Caliena, to whom I owed a Kumbastian threesome. This had been abandoned when I struggled with my Glee muse. 
> 
> This is unbeta'ed at the moment, and it's fairly late where I am, so I apologize for any errors.

Sebastian had been thinking about Kurt for a week now. 

Not just about him, but about the fact that he’d chosen Puck for their little sexual experiment. 

Sebastian was about ninety-nine percent convinced that he’d only chosen Puck because of the hesitation Sebastian had about _The Sam_.  And while he loved that Kurt would do that for him, he felt guilty that Kurt had felt it necessary to make that choice.  He didn’t make that decision because he was less interested in Puck, or because he was more interested in Puck.  He’d made that decision based on what he believed that Sebastian wanted.

And _that_ was what bothered him.  

Kurt had told him over and over that Puck had been wonderful, and that he’d loved every minute of it, and that he was still just as in love with Sebastian as ever. 

No, Kurt wasn’t the one with the problem.  With the obsession over it. 

That was all Sebastian. 

Even Puck had been less of a problem than he’d thought he’d be.  But he had been a little bit more clingy to Kurt, but in all honestly, Puck was just clingy when it came to Kurt, and Sebastian had long ago accepted that. 

At least Puck hadn’t suddenly fallen in love with Kurt and tried to seduce him away from Sebastian. 

Not that he’d even be successful if he tried, honestly, because Sebastian knew Kurt belonged to him. 

No, not to him.  _With him_. 

That opinion was part ego and part security and knowledge that Kurt loved Sebastian just as much as Sebastian loved him.  And he wasn’t about to let Kurt go any more than Kurt would let _him_ go.

He was standing at the kitchen counter drinking coffee when the object of his current musings walked into the room. 

“Morning,” Kurt opened the cabinet to retrieve a coffee cup and then leaned in to kiss Sebastian. 

“Morning babe,” Sebastian murmured against his mouth.  

Kurt poured his coffee and then added his flavored creamer to it before leaning against the counter next to him.

“Why aren’t you still sleeping?  In fact, _I_ should still be sleeping.  It’s Saturday.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sebastian shrugged.

“You’re not still worried about Puck are you?  He’s afraid he’s no longer welcome here.  That it’s too awkward,” Kurt lifted the cups to his lips when he finished speaking.

“No, I’m not worried about Puck, and he’s welcome here any time.  He shouldn’t feel awkward.  He and I both have had plenty of threesomes in the past.  I was worried that you’d find it awkward.”

“Actually, so was I.  But when I talked to him a few days ago, it wasn’t.  I thought I’d be embarrassed or something,” Kurt shrugged.

Sebastian turned to face him.

Kurt looked tired, but still beautiful.  And he didn’t look uncomfortable about Puck.  Or about talking about it, which was good.  He’d wondered at times if he’d pushed the request too far. 

If he’d crossed the line. 

If he’d asked Kurt for something that would end up driving him away from Sebastian.

Sebastian didn’t miss his life before Kurt, and he didn’t want Kurt to think that he did. 

The old days, when he’d hook up at any club he went to, or chased other guys’ boyfriends just to get an unsatisfying one night stand out of them, were over.  They’d been over for a long time, and Kurt was part of the reason they were over. 

He’d grown tired of it for one, but also Kurt had entered his life again. 

And once Kurt decided he loved you, you were fucked.  And that was a very good thing.

Sebastian pulled him closer and dipped his head for a kiss.  He took the coffee cup from Kurt’s hand and placed it on the counter before pulling him closer. 

“You do know that I didn’t ask for this because I missed the ‘ _good old days_ ’ right?”

Kurt blew out a nervous breath, “Honestly, that thought _had_ occurred to me.  But it felt different.  It really felt like you wanted that for me and not just for yourself.  And I kind of felt guilty for enjoying it, because who does that?”

So that’s what the problem had been for the past week.

“You have nothing to feel guilty about.  I know you love me.  And I wanted you to enjoy that as much as I enjoyed watching you.  Because I _really_ enjoyed watching you.”

Kurt blushed and pressed his lips together shyly.  “Um yeah.  I got that impression.”

“Okay, now that we’ve gotten that out of the way, because the past week has been awkward, I wanted to tell you something,” Sebastian pulled him closer and tightened his arms around him.

“What?” Kurt smiled at him sweetly, and Sebastian pressed their foreheads together gently. 

“I want you to have Sam,” Sebastian whispered. 

Kurt stilled in his arms, “ _What?_ ”

“I know you picked Puck because of me.   I shouldn’t have made you feel like you had to make that choice just because I felt insecure about Sam,” Sebastian leaned back and looked at him.

Kurt was frozen in his arms, and Sebastian couldn’t tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  Maybe suggesting this was too much. 

“You called him Sam.  Not _The Sam_ ,” Kurt murmured. 

“I demoted him,” Sebastian released him and cupped his face with both hands.  “I’m in love with you, and I know that you’re in love with me.  Sam has no bearing on that.  I know that, but I also know I do have a slight jealous streak.  And even though I asked you for that, and I loved watching you, I also felt jealous that it was happening.  But not because I wanted Puck for myself or anything.  It was because Puck was in _my place_.  And it’s completely irrational because _I’m_ the one who asked him to be there.”

Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s waist, “Okay, you were jealous of Puck and you realized you had nothing to be jealous about.  Got it.  You know I’m not leaving you, because you know I love you.  Got it.  But what does this epiphany you had have to do with Sam?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “Aren’t you curious about Sam?”

“To be honest, since you asked for this request, yes, I’ve been _very_ curious about Sam.  Prior to this suggestion of yours, I probably thought about him over a dozen times over the years.”

“And if I hadn’t shown hesitation over Sam, would you have picked him?” Sebastian buried his face at Kurt’s shoulder. 

“Maybe.  I don’t really know for sure, Sebastian.”

“Okay, fair enough.  Are you curious enough to try it?” Sebastian lifted his head and looked at Kurt. 

He was biting his lip nervously, and Sebastian leaned in to kiss the plump redness of his lips when he stopped worrying them with his teeth. 

“I think so,” Kurt replied softly. 

“Then I want you to have him,” Sebastian said firmly.  “And he’ll say yes.”

“How do you know?”

Sebastian allowed his eyebrow to lift, “Really?  Did the Puck experience not show you anything?  You had him on his knees begging for you.”

Kurt slapped his shoulder, “I did not.”

“He was fucked from the moment he kissed you.  Sam will be the same.”

“I think you have unreasonable expectations about how men feel about me,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“And I think you have unrealistic and incorrect assumptions about how men feel about you.”

“I do not,” Kurt argued.

“You are sexy, Kurt.  And I know Puck was fucked from the moment you kissed him because that’s what happened to me.  You kissed me, and I was done for.  Completely fucked and ready to beg for you.  That’s your power, and I stupidly didn’t recognize that for what it was back in high school.  One kiss, and you owned me,” Sebastian brushed his lips up and down Kurt’s neck as he spoke.

“I don’t _own_ you,” Kurt managed, his voice broken.

“Yes, you do.  And I’m completely okay with that.  I _want_ you to own me.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Kurt replied, amused. 

“Maybe.  But you’re in love with me, so what does that say about you?”

“It says _shut up_ ,” Kurt crinkled his nose at him.

“Nice comeback.”

“I thought so.  I think so quickly on my feet, you know.”

Sebastian snuggled against him more closely, if that was even possible, “So what about Sam?”

“This is really important to you?  I mean important enough to do this again?”

Kurt looked unsure but also a little intrigued.  As if he wanted to shout yes as loudly as possible but he felt too guilty about that decision to actually do it.

“Yes, it is.”

“Okay then.  If he says yes, then I’m willing.”

 

 

Sebastian grinned when he thought back to the conversation he’d had with Sam about this suggestion.  Sam had nearly come out of his chair when he’d answered, the _yes_ he’d responded with almost a shout.

He almost wished Kurt had been there to see Sam’s eagerness. 

Sebastian had a theory that was going to have to be worked out after all this was over, because he had an idea that Sam was going to be even more trouble than Puck.  He recognized the look of someone who was completely head over heels for Kurt Hummel, and he saw that in Sam. 

He doubted that Sam would have ever said anything to Kurt about it.  They’d been friends for years, and Kurt had mentioned times in high school when Sam had given out signals that he might have liked being more than friend to Kurt.  But nothing like that had ever happened. 

And Kurt had been the first person Sam had come out to, but that had been back when Kurt and Blaine were still together, so nothing had ever happened between them. 

Then, during the times when Kurt was between boyfriends, Sam had always been in a relationship, so their timing had been consistently off.  But Sebastian was positive that if Kurt had ever been free at the same time Sam had been, they would have gotten together. 

But Sebastian had seen his opportunity with Kurt, and he’d taken it, during one of the times when Kurt had been a free man.  He hadn’t looked back, and he refused to feel guilty for that.

And while he was in love with Kurt, and Kurt was in love with him, there was something different about Kurt’s relationship with Sam.  They were best friends.  But also more, but not quite enough more to have a bearing on Kurt’s relationship with Sebastian. 

But if Sebastian were to ever agree to a long term relationship that involved three people, his choice would be Sam.  Simply because Sam adored Kurt, and he would make sure that Kurt felt loved and appreciated and not insecure about his sexiness, a goal that was dear to Sebastian’s heart. 

He didn’t need that third person being in love with _him_ , even though he knew that was the core of a polyamorous relationship, because he had Kurt’s love.   And it’s not that _Kurt_ felt Sebastian’s love wasn’t enough.  It’s that Sebastian thought Kurt deserved so much more than Sebastian felt he could give him.  It was enough to give him a headache just thinking about it.

Sebastian was tired of Kurt always feeling second best, and when he’d realized that about Kurt’s self-esteem, he’d made it his mission to make sure Kurt knew how gorgeous and sexy and wonderful he was. 

Sam would do the same. 

Not that there was any chance of that kind of relationship, no matter how much Kurt deserved it. 

Kurt would feel guilty about being the center of such a relationship.  He’d want to worship Sebastian.  Or worship Sam.  And he would always feel guilty if they spent all their time on him, no matter how much they might think he deserved that. 

Because _Kurt_ never believed he deserved that. 

“What time is he supposed to get here?” Kurt’s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“Pretty soon.  He said he was coming as soon as he got off work,” Sebastian turned to him and smiled.  “Are you ready for this?”

“Would it bother you if I said I was a little excited?” Kurt walked over to him and kissed him softly.

“No, because I have been a little bit too.  I can’t wait to see what Sam does to you.  How he makes you fall apart.”

“It’ll be different than when I’m with you.  Not better.  Just different.”

“Stop.  I don’t need consoling, baby.  And before he gets here, you need to know something.”

“What?”

“I told him he didn’t have to hold back.  He wants you, more than Puck did I think.  I think he would do nearly anything to you and all you would need to do is ask him.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt breathed.  “What else did you give him permission to do?”

Kurt’s nervous giggle was sexy, and Sebastian dipped in for a kiss.  “To worship you for one thing.  But I’ll let him show you that.”

Kurt bit his lip and smiled, before heading down the hallway to the bathroom, “I’m going to be busy for a few minutes.”

Sebastian laughed, “Getting ready?”

“Shut up,” was all he got for an answer.

Sebastian was fixing himself a drink when he heard the knock on the door.  He mixed a second identical drink before going to open it, and he handed the drink to Sam immediately upon opening the door.  Sam nodded a _thank you_ before taking a sip, and then the man grinned at him.

Sam really was annoyingly cute at times.

“He’s in the bathroom at the moment.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t be nervous,” Sebastian smirked at him.

“Not nervous,” Sam replied with a grin.  “I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.  Nervousness is not in the equation right now.”

Sebastian laughed and walked with him back into the living room, and Kurt chose at that moment to reenter the room.  Sam looked at him, and Sebastian watched the play of emotions across his face. 

Sam was really just so easy to read.

He adored Kurt, and probably had for years, and it seemed that only _Kurt_ didn’t know that. 

Sam wordlessly handed his unfinished drink to Sebastian, and he made his way over to Kurt. 

He didn’t stop for permission from either of them.  He pressed Kurt up against the wall and kissed him.  Sam placed one hand on Kurt’s back and pulled him closer, while the other hand wrapped around the back of Kurt’s neck.  He shifted his weight, so that his knee slipped between Kurt’s legs, and groaned.  Kurt hesitated for a moment, but then Sebastian grinned as he watched the very moment Kurt gave himself over to the feelings Sam brought out in him.

They kissed for a few long moments, Kurt’s hands grasping at Sam’s shoulders, before Sam pulled away with a sigh.

“Hi,” Sam said softly.

“Hi.”

“I guess I probably should have asked first,” Sam ducked his head with a grin.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian with a hint of amusement in his expression, and Sebastian nodded at him. 

“What you did was fine, Sam.”

“I’m just really….” Sam looked away and left the statement unfinished.

“Sam,” Kurt placed a hand on his cheek.  “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

And Sebastian grinned because Kurt’s brain had finally admitted what everybody else in their small group had known for years. 

“Bad timing, I guess,” Sam replied, glancing over at Sebastian one more time.

“Oh, Sam,” Kurt pulled him into a hug.

“Enough of that,” Sam said quietly as he tugged himself out of Kurt’s arms.  “I’m not wasting my time on sympathy when I could be having sex with you.”

Sebastian laughed, and Kurt flashed a grin that was meant for both of them. 

“Come on then,” Kurt smirked as he pulled at Sam’s hand.  “Grab my man over there.”

Sam grabbed Sebastian and dragged him along with them. 

Sebastian had a sinking feeling he wouldn’t be anywhere near in control tonight.  Not like he had been with Puck.  Kurt and Sam were in charge tonight, and as frightening as that was for him, it was kind of sexy too.  Sam was gorgeous, and his body was incredible.  And his personality was so much different than Puck’s.  Being mean to Sam made Sebastian feel like he’d kicked a puppy. 

Kurt stood at the doorway and pulled Sebastian inside with a grin, before he pressed Sam against the wall.

Sebastian stumbled into the room and turned to find Sam with a look of concern mixed with excitement. 

He laughed when Kurt just simply took over, and he placed his unfinished drink on the dresser before turning back to appreciate the show.

If Kurt continued to be this involved with Sam, Sebastian might just develop a complex. 

He toed off his shoes at the foot of the bed and shrugged out of his shirt.  He turned to find Sam still completely dressed, but Kurt’s body was flush against him, Sam’s hands exploring that gorgeous ass. 

Sebastian moved over to the bed and relaxed against the headboard. 

Kurt’s mouth, that sinful and talented mouth, was working to drive Sam insane, and Sebastian felt both jealousy and amusement from that.  He knew it wouldn’t take much of that mouth to have Sam on his knees, begging and pleading for Kurt to destroy him.

Kurt pulled Sam away from the wall and backed him toward the bed, pulling Sam’s shirt over his head along the way. 

Well, it was obvious that Kurt had no reservations about Sam.  Not like he’d had for Puck. 

That should tell him something, he figured, but since he wasn’t letting go of Kurt without a fight, it really didn’t matter to him what his subconscious was trying to tell him.  He scrambled out of his pants and threw them to the side as he watched Kurt just tear every defense Sam had down right in front of him.

Sam was muttering softly, moaning with every touch of Kurt’s hands, and Sebastian’s cock was twitching with interest in the entire situation. 

Kurt pulled his own shirt off and Sam’s fingers brushed over his abdomen, slowly and reverently, like he’d just realized that he’d been given permission to touch all he wanted.  Sam’s hand stilled on Kurt’s skin, and Kurt looked down at him with a smile.  Sebastian crawled over the bed to Sam.

“It’s okay.  I know how you feel about him.  If you’re worried that you’ll get close to him and have him snatched away again, it won’t happen,” Sebastian said softly and looked up at Kurt.

Kurt looked almost torn, brought out of his Sam zone into the Sebastian zone. 

“I know how you feel too, you know,” Sebastian stood and moved to kiss Kurt.  “I’ve always known.  I don’t love you any less.”

“I love you too,” Kurt whispered.

“I know that.  But I know how you and Sam are.  You just _are._   And you’ve always been.”

“You knew that?” Sam looked up at Sebastian.

“Of course.  I’m not blind.”

“And you’re okay with it?” Sam asked incredulously.

“If you think I’m just letting you have him without a fight, you’re wrong.  But I’m not stupid.”

“You’re talking about sharing him with me?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“You said you’d never do that.  When we talked about this before Puck.  You said you’d never share,” Kurt’s voice was weak.  Almost broken.

“That was before you chose Puck because you didn’t want to hurt me.  When you did that, I realized that you’d never do anything to hurt me,” Sebastian nibbled along Kurt’s lower lip.  “But remember?  I said it wasn’t my plan but that I wasn’t _against_ the idea?”

“That’s right.  You did.”

“You two talked about this before tonight?” Sam was stroking Kurt’s stomach absently as he talked.

“Not much.  But we did,” Sebastian replied.  “Look baby, I know this isn’t the way a polyamorous relationship is _supposed_ to work.  I get that.  But I know you love him.  And if the circumstances between you two had ever been right at the same time, you know you’d be with Sam.  But I’m not going to apologize for wanting you and taking you for myself.  And I’m certainly not giving you up without a fight.  But I can be very flexible,” Sebastian grinned.

“I can’t believe we are having this conversation,” Kurt looked shocked.

“I can’t believe it’s interfering with my getting you into this bed,” Sam said as his mouth slid across Kurt’s stomach.  “Remember me down here?  The one who’s been waiting forever for this?” Sam pointed at himself with one hand as he explored Kurt’s stomach.

Kurt grinned down at him before one particular swipe of Sam’s tongue had his head tilting back with need.  Sebastian leaned in and pressed his mouth against Kurt’s throat, for just one little taste of him before he gave him up for Sam.  For the night.  Not forever.

“Enjoy baby.  I want to watch him fuck you.  I want to watch you come from his mouth and his cock and his touch.  Then when you’re exhausted, we’ll sleep.  And we’ll discuss the logistics of this tomorrow.  My voyeurism kink is calling your name right now.”

Kurt turned his head and laughed as he kissed Sebastian, “I do love you, you know.”

“Oh I know that.  I’m not at all unsure about that baby.”

“Good,” Kurt kissed him again.

“Now, give the man what he’s been waiting for.  He whines like a puppy, and that is just annoying,” Sebastian nodded at Sam.

“You know I’m adorable.  _Everybody_ thinks I’m adorable,” Sam muttered against Kurt’s stomach.

“I don’t do _adorable_ , Evans,” Sebastian winked at Kurt as he said it.

“You say that now.  But I’ve charmed lesser men than you,” Sam grinned and pulled Kurt down on top of him.  “But I’m starting with this one tonight.”

Sebastian looked down at him.  He hated to admit it, but the man really was charming.  Not that he planned on falling for Sam himself.  That would not happen, as far as he was concerned.  And it didn’t matter to him anyway. 

Sam loved Kurt and Kurt loved Sam.  Sebastian loved Kurt and Kurt loved Sebastian.  Those were the only dynamics that mattered to him in the long run. 

Kurt pressed Sam into the mattress, “I want to ride you.”

Sam and Sebastian both groaned, and Sebastian pressed down on the base of his cock to stave off any problems.  He watched as Kurt and Sam escaped from the rest of their clothes and crashed back together on the bed. 

Sebastian reached for the lube and condoms and tossed them on the bed next to Kurt.  He grabbed them, flashing a gorgeous smile of thanks to Sebastian before he gave the condoms to Sam and kept the lube for himself.

“Do you ever bottom Sam?” Kurt asked breathily.

“I have, yes.  I like both.”

“Good,” Kurt leaned down and kissed him, pressing their open mouths together harshly, doing his best to devour Sam’s mouth.  “God, I love your mouth,” Kurt muttered as they kissed.

“Hey, do you want me to prep you while you focus on eating his face off?” Sebastian laughed as he crawled closer. 

Kurt nodded into a kiss, and Sam chuckled.

Sebastian scrambled to position himself so that he could open Kurt up properly, slowly if he had his way.  But of course, he wouldn’t have his way, because halfway through stretching him out, Kurt was always hurrying him up.  He lubed up his fingers and pressed one inside gently, catching Kurt’s shoulder with his free hand when Kurt arched back with a decadent moan. 

“Jesus,” Sam muttered below them.  “You’re so gorgeous.”

Kurt turned to kiss Sebastian, biting his bottom lip as Sebastian slid his finger in and out.  Sebastian’s hand slid across Kurt’s chest, to give him support, as the other hand worked him open.  Kurt arched and bucked slightly, pressing himself down onto Sebastian’s fingers, fucking himself on them slowly. 

Sebastian glanced down to see Kurt’s hand stroking Sam’s cock, not that Sam needed any assistance getting hard.  Sam’s entire body was clenched below Kurt, as if he were trying very hard not to come just by the touch of Kurt’s long, talented fingers. 

“You need to hurry,” Sam muttered, and Kurt attempted to lean down, as if to kiss him, but Sebastian’s arm was in the way. 

Kurt rolled his head to the side, and Sebastian smirked. 

“Message received.  Stop cockblocking?”

Kurt brushed his lips over Sebastian’s softly, “I love you, but yes.  Basically.”

“Understood.  Just watch it.  You still have three fingers in your ass, remember?”

“Believe me, that’s not actually something you can _forget_ is going on.”

“Duly noted,” Sebastian grinned.

He slid his fingers out just as Kurt leaned forward, and the sudden tugging stretch made Kurt shudder. 

Which made Sam shudder beneath him. 

“Damn, you better get on him before you kill him,” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear. 

“Yes, please.   That’s what I’m voting for her.  You know, if anybody cares what my vote is,” Sam groaned. 

 Kurt snapped his fingers at Sam, silently requesting a condom, and Sam willingly surrendered it.  Kurt slid it on him, and then he positioned himself above Sam, his hand guiding the way for Sam to enter him.  Sam hissed out in satisfaction when Kurt slowly lowered himself.  Kurt was an expert at riding Sebastian, and he often just slammed himself down onto Sebastian’s cock to bottom him out inside him. 

He was going slowly just for Sam’s benefit. 

Sebastian slid a hand over Kurt’s back and he positioned himself so he could watch Sam’s cock enter Kurt with every downward movement Kurt made.  He was moving faster and faster already, and Sam was muttering curse words and gripping at Kurt’s hips hard enough that there will be bruises there later on.  Not that Kurt would mind that. 

He actually loved the bruises. 

It was a kink Sebastian loved to cater to whenever possible. 

“Oh god, Sam,” Kurt’s legs were flexing, perspiration beading on his pale thighs, as he thrust himself up and down onto Sam.  “God you feel good.”

Sam opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. 

His head had fallen back, buried in the pillow, and Sebastian watched him, taking in the way his lips pressed together again.  Sam’s eyes were shut, as if he knew instinctively that watching Kurt would probably make his orgasm come too soon.   Sam’s hold on Kurt was brutal.  Tight.  And he pulled down on Kurt’s hips as Kurt lowered himself, making the thrusts more powerful. 

It was as much control as Kurt would let him have at the moment. 

Sebastian leaned forward and sucked the lobe of Kurt’s ear into his mouth.  He bit it gently before letting go, “God you look gorgeous riding him.  He’s so big that it’s got to feel amazing.”

Kurt moaned at the words, and he turned his face to accept another kiss, “Yes.”

“Good.”

Sebastian licked his way down Kurt’s throat, careful to avoid getting himself knocked out as Kurt rode Sam faster.  He wouldn’t get to have his fun with Kurt if they knocked their heads together before they could ever get to round two.

Sebastian leaned over Sam, and he reached out a hand to stroke Sam’s cheek.  “Hey.”

Sam opened his eyes, and he licked his lips as he stared up at Sebastian. 

“You are really insanely attractive,” Sebastian muttered as he leaned down to kiss him briefly. 

“Thank you.  Now you understand,” Kurt bit out brokenly.

Sebastian laughed as he kissed Sam, and he was impressed with Sam’s ability to use that gorgeous mouth.  Sam bit at his lip, grinning into another kiss, and Sebastian felt a hand pulling him down. 

It was apparently Sam’s hand, at the back of his neck, pulling him down into another kiss.  It had to be because both of Kurt’s hands were stroking his back, using him for support as he rode Sam.   Sebastian slid a hand over Sam’s chest, scratching at his nipples as Sam kissed him. 

“Jesus, that’s so hot,” Kurt muttered behind him. 

“I’m going to come,” Sam murmured against Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian nodded slightly before pulling away from him. 

Sebastian sat back onto his heels and watched as Sam bucked upwards, his shout something unintelligible but passionate, and Sebastian watched as Kurt stared down at him with contentment. 

Kurt had come as well, but Sebastian had been so busy watching Sam that he hadn’t seen it.

He sighed.

Well, the whole point had been to watch Kurt and he’d gotten distracted by Sam. 

Sebastian leaned forward again and kissed Kurt. 

“You know what I want to do?” Sebastian muttered against his mouth.

“What?”

“This.   Watch.”

And Sebastian slid a hand through Kurt’s come, rubbing it over Sam’s body.  And Sam groaned in approval as he let his head fall back again, covering his eyes with one arm.  Kurt stared down at Sebastian’s hand, where he played with Kurt’s release, coating his hand with it as he massaged it into Sam’s skin. 

“Jesus, Sebastian,” Kurt sounded scandalized, but also still very turned on. 

“Now, you’re going to get on your hands and knees, and I’m going to rim you like I did that night we spent at that motel.”

Kurt’s eyes closed as he remembered that night, when Sebastian had spent almost an hour just licking and sucking at him, playing with his ass, without ever letting him come. 

“I don’t know if I can take that,” Kurt said softly.  “Right now, I mean.”

“If you’re too stimulated, you can just watch me rim Sam,” Sebastian suggested, and Sam moaned again beneath them. 

“I’m good with that too,” Sam gestured vaguely to the room, as if he were just throwing out a suggestion of his own.  “Really, I’m pretty much up for anything at the moment.”

“Dear god.  That would be so sexy.  Then you could rim me too maybe?”

“Guaranteed, baby,” Sebastian sealed his promise with another soft kiss.

Sebastian slapped Sam on the hip, to send him the message to turn over, and Sam complied, legs shaky and exhausted. 

“Can you stand being on your hands and knees or do you need to collapse?”

“I can handle it.  But I’m not saying I won’t collapse, because I fucking love getting rimmed,” Sam grinned back at him. 

“This is really information I could have used in high school, you know,” Kurt slapped Sam on the ass and pouted. 

“Sorry, Kurt,” Sam said, the bashful look just too adorable for words. 

“It’s okay, Sam.  I didn’t mean it, really.  I know you needed time.  But we could have been doing this for so many years if I’d know this.”

“I know.  But we can make up for it if you want.  If Sebastian’s okay with it.”

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow,” Sebastian climbed off the bed to get the flavored lube that they kept in the bedside drawer.  It wasn’t the same one he’d used to open Kurt up. 

Sebastian wasn’t even supposed to be getting involved here, but there was just something insanely hot about Sam and Kurt together, that Sebastian had been dying to join in instead of the original plan of just watching.  It hadn’t been that way with Puck.  He’d loved watching Puck with Kurt, but he hadn’t wanted to have sex with Puck himself.  He’d just wanted Kurt again.

But he really loved the idea of rimming Sam. 

He’d think about why tomorrow.

Sebastian positioned Sam the way he liked Kurt to be, his legs spread just enough and his body at an incline, his head resting comfortably on the pillow.  Kurt had made himself comfortable beside him, stroking Sam’s cheek gently as he murmured to him.  Sebastian couldn’t make out what Kurt was saying to him, but Sam seemed to like it. 

Sebastian dripped the lube over Sam’s ass, letting it slide over his hole, and Sam flinched at little at the coldness of it.  Sebastian slid his fingers along the crack of his ass, and Sam pressed backwards, into his touch.  Sebastian grinned at Kurt, who smirked a little at how responsive Sam was. 

Sebastian slid his tongue over one buttock, just licking, before he stroked over Sam’s hole.  

When Sam responded reflexively again, Sebastian sighed. 

Because he was really going to need to fuck Sam at some point tonight.  And that had not been part of the plan. 

Sebastian palmed his own erection and tugged a little bit to ease the pressure some.  He bent down and licked over Sam’s hole, and Sam’s groan of satisfaction had Sebastian’s cock twitching. 

Sebastian used both hands to hold Sam’s ass cheeks apart, and he licked again, pressing his tongue inside gently.  When Sam responded again, Sebastian just went for it, like he did with Kurt, licking and tugging at Sam’s ass cheek with his teeth, using his thumbs to provide even more stimulation.  Sebastian licked over and over, while Kurt made encouraging sounds to Sam. 

Sam hadn’t been lying about how much he loved getting rimmed. 

Sam was pressing his ass backwards, into Sebastian’s face, silently begging for more stimulation. 

Stimulation Sebastian was very happy to give him. 

“Sebastian,” Sam’s voice was raspy and quiet.

Sebastian stopped licking at him and sat up, “Yeah, Sam?”

Sam looked up at Kurt, with hesitation in his eyes.  “Can he?”

“You mean can he fuck you?” Kurt whispered.

Sam nodded.

“Of course sweetie.  You didn’t have to ask me.”

Sam turned his head so that he could see Sebastian, “Will you?”

Sebastian nodded, and he slid a finger inside Sam to open him up.   He glanced over at Kurt, who looked pleased with the idea.  Sebastian jerked his head to signal for Kurt to come closer to him, while he continued to prepare Sam. 

Kurt kissed Sam gently and whispered something to him, then he crawled over to Sebastian, “Yeah baby?”

“You sure you’re okay with this?  It wasn’t part of the plan.”

“I’m okay with it.  Because watching you with him made me really understand why you thought the idea of somebody fucking me was so hot.  I want you to want him too.  Make him feel as good as you make me feel.”

Sebastian leaned over to kiss him, “I will.”

When Sam was opened enough, ready enough, Sebastian slipped a condom on and lined himself up to press inside.  The slide was slow, gentle, but he pressed inside firmly, hesitating each time Sam’s body reacted to accommodate him.  Sam’s hands were fists, pressed into the mattress, and he pressed his forehead down, against the bed. 

Kurt slid a hand over Sam’s back, massaging him gently, “he’s going to fuck you now, Sam.  You do want that right?”

Kurt’s voice was a temptation.  A siren’s call. 

And he was using Sebastian’s own torture methods. 

Sam nodded, as well as he could do with his face nearly planted into the mattress.  Sebastian fucked into him, slowly each time, because he didn’t have a clue how often Sam had bottomed.  He wasn’t about to make it more difficult for him if he didn’t do it often.  But Sam’s body was familiar with it, because he rocked back into every one of Sebastian’s thrusts. 

As if he ached to be filled up.

Kurt’s fingers teased at Sam’s skin as he touched him, “God Sam, you’re so beautiful.  Isn’t he Bastian?”

“Yes, he is,” Sebastian agreed hoarsely as he thrust inside Sam again.

Sam moaned as Kurt kept talking. 

“You’re so gorgeous.  I could just watch you two all night.  He’s so good isn’t he, Sam?   Sebastian knows exactly how hard to fuck you, where to touch you, how to make you moan his name.  He’s incredible, isn’t he?”

Sebastian watched Kurt as he talked, and the more Kurt touted his abilities, the harder and faster he seemed to want to go in order to fuck Sam senseless.  

To show him that Kurt’s words weren’t untrue. 

“Jesus, Sebastian,” Sam muttered after one particularly hard thrust. 

“Do you like it rough, Sam?  I do,” Kurt murmured at his ear, but he was blatantly obvious about the fact that he meant for Sebastian to hear every word.  “I love it when he slams into me.  When he’s rough with me.  When he leaves bruises on my hips, and on my mouth.  I love when he makes love to me, but I love it just as much when he just _fucks me_.  Sometimes, he fucks me so hard I wonder if I’ll survive the experience,” Kurt turned to look at Sebastian as he confessed that to Sam. 

Sebastian fucked into Sam harder with every word Kurt muttered, and his orgasm hit him with little warning, as if he’d spent so much time concentrating on Kurt’s words that he’d forgotten to pay attention to his own body. 

Sam groaned as Sebastian pulled out, despite how gently he tried to do it.  Sam would be sore for quite a few hours, Sebastian was sure. 

Sam was half hard again, and Kurt soon had his mouth on Sam’s cock, sucking greedily and tugging at the base, trying to get him completely hard.  Hard enough to come again.

“Jesus, you’re going to kill me,” Sam muttered, but he didn’t push Kurt away. 

Sebastian bent down to share Sam, sliding his tongue over Sam’s cock whenever Kurt pulled off. 

“Holy shit.  Jesus, y’all gotta stop before you kill me,” Sam half-heartedly pushed at the tops of their heads, not with any real attempt to get either one of them off him.

“But you taste so good, Sam,” Kurt said prettily, and Sam caved. 

“Shit.  Go on.  If I’m going to die, this is an excellent way.”

Kurt crawled over him to kiss him, and Sam pulled him down, kissing him while Sebastian continued to suck at his cock. 

Sam was tired, and once Sebastian pulled this orgasm out of him, he would most likely be done for the night.  But when he woke up later, he could watch Sebastian rim Kurt, because there was no way that wasn’t happening at some time during the night. 

Kurt pulled away from the kiss reluctantly, “You’re trying to keep my mouth on your mouth instead of your cock.  Don’t think I don’t know that.”

Sebastian pulled off Sam’s cock and chuckled, and Kurt took that as an opportunity to suck Sam back into his mouth, deeply.  Kurt pressed his face down, taking Sam deep into his throat, and Sam shouted a short warning before he came again, arching into Kurt’s mouth. 

“Well shit.  I was supposed to get to do that.  Now you’ll have to get hard again so I can suck you off before we can let you sleep,” Sebastian winked at Kurt as he threatened Sam.

“No,” Sam whined.  “No more.  Not tonight.”

“He’s just kidding sweetie.  We’ll let you sleep, and when you wake up.  We can play more.  But then I get to be in the middle.  Okay?”

“Yes.  Yes.  That’ll be perfect,” Sam muttered as he gave in and fell asleep. 

“God, he’s fucking adorable, Kurt.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed.

“I’m going to end up falling for him, aren’t I?”

“Yep.  It’s hard not to.  Everybody loves Sam,” Kurt said softly as he brushed the hair from Sam’s eyes.

Sebastian sighed. 

“This wasn’t what I had planned,” Sebastian fixed the blankets on the bed and held them up for Kurt to get under them.

Kurt cuddled up with Sam, his back available for spooning with Sebastian. 

“I know.  It’s hard to plan for Sam.  He’s sweet and unpredictable, and so very loving that it’s hard to believe that he’s in your life.  But then he smiles.”

“Like you smile.  I could get used to having the both of you around.”

“That would be nice.  He needs to be loved so badly.  He’s been through so many bad girlfriends and boyfriends.”

Sebastian snuggled behind Kurt, “But let’s get one thing straight.”

“What?”

“I am not watching that damn Avatar movie with you two every time it comes on.”

“Yes, you will.”

“I will not.”

“Yes, you will, because we’ll have sex with you afterwards as a reward.”

Sebastian sighed. 

Yeah. 

 _The Sam_ was definitely trouble.


End file.
